There is a need for a low-cost, easy-to-manufacture package useful for obtaining and transporting biological samples, in particular, DNA obtained from mouth-swabs of humans or animals. It is desirable that the package be easily used by a relatively unskilled human in obtaining the sample, from himself or another human; enclosing the sample to avoid contamination; and transporting the sample in the package through, for example, the public postal system, or by use of a drone. Such a package can be referred to as a “mailer.”